Mecha Mook
"If I shoot that super prototype down, I'll get a promotion!" - faceless Mecha Mook Original Thread Features Squad As the rank-and-file of an army, Mecha Mooks are trained and deployed in groups of five. So 5 Mecha Mooks of level X have a CR of X. Mecha Mooks cannot multiclass. All squad members must take the same race and class choices. Mass Produced Model The Mecha Mook was trained by a powerful organization (the details of which should be discussed with the DM), which at 1st level grants him access to a watered down mecha. It has just 1/5 the HP and 1/5 the storage space of a regular Real Robot of the same kind. Its weapons always deal average damage (rounded up) when they hit (but can still crit), and maximize damage rolls against the Mass Produced Model from non-Mecha Mooks. The organization also pledges to repair non-disabling damage and refuel the mecha on any of it's branches for no cost. The organization can be assumed to have such branches in any stable city where the Mecha Mook could conduct normal business. If the mecha is reduced to 0 HP the Mecha Mook will have to undergo some redeeming quest for a replacement (assuming he makes it back). As the Mecha Mook grows in levels he gains access to stronger mechas as shown on the table, but he cannot change his choices on mechas. Promotion A Mecha Mook that manages to land the final hit on a Mecha that isn't a mass produced model in combat can instantly swap its Mecha Mook levels for Real Pilot levels. The next time he meets an Organizational branch he'll be awarded a regular Real Robot in return for his mass produced model. No more than one member of a squad may be promoted in a battle (any remaining surviving members will be re-assigned to another groups). Arsenal Starting at 2nd level, on top of the mecha the organization also freely supplies an array of basic swappable weapons and accessories to further customize his mecha. Refer to the Arsenal list for details. Items from the arsenal list can be swapped at any organization branch while the mecha undergoes maintenance, and access to new ones is granted as shown on the table. Glory in Death Mecha Mooks are expendable and have been taught to accept their ungrateful fates. They gain Glory in Death as a bonus feat at 3rd level. If they already had it, they gain another feat for which they meet the prerequisites. Death before Dishonor Mecha mooks never really consider surrender or fleeing as a valid option. At 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th and 18th level the Mecha Mook gains Death before Dishonor as a bonus feat. Mecha Mooks as PCs This class is intended for NPC enemies, but it should be fine for a player to use it, as long as they're fine playing with 5 characters that can just perform basic attacks, without spirits/maneuvers or anything else but basic attacks, plus a lot of dead levels. Category:Base Classes Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Real-Based